


Technical Crush

by PixelatedCamellia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedCamellia/pseuds/PixelatedCamellia
Summary: It's one thing to have a crush, but it's another thing when said crush can see, hear and read your thoughts on a daily basis. Jeremy felt screwed.





	Technical Crush

If he can pinpoint the exact moment it happened, Jeremy probably would. He's sure Squip knows, he knows everything after all, but has been distant from the topic despite it being on Jeremy’s mind at different times in the day. 

Though it would be awkward to the squip, having to hear these thoughts without being able to block them out. Even more awkward when he Jeremy couldn't control his hormones over it, which would result with a small shock if he couldn't kill his boner fast enough. Yikes.

He's sure Squip fully disapproves of it, he just has that feeling. However he can't help thinking how it must be a relief to him that a relationship with Christine is no longer wanted. Being friends with her was still a goal, but not as urgent and being cool was the primary one anyway. 

Maybe it's his appearance that has captivated him, but Jeremy's so used to the squip’s form that he doesn't want him to change. Even so he's sure it won't help get rid of the attraction for him. Even getting praise and approval from him was enough to make his heart skip a beat. 

It feels even worse not being able to tell anyone either. Sure, Rich and Michael are the only ones who know about the squip, but he didn't share a closeness with Rich to where he could open up. Wasn't his squip Kermit the frog anyway? Like he'd understand.

Michael would most likely disapprove as well, perhaps also being glad he was no longer hung up on Christine. And as of recently the squip hadn't been blocking out Michael as much anymore. It was odd, but when he questioned it Squip only remarked that his retro friend would be convenient later on. Jeremy didn't know how and was offended by it at first, but it did make him feel better. Michael provided the kind of relationship where he felt he could be the most comfortable around. Maybe that’s what the squip had in mind, but he still had his doubts.

“-And the cheat codes should make it easier.. Jeremy, are you even listening to me?” 

Oh, right. 

“Oh- no sorry, Michael. I was.. Lost in thought.” Jeremy ducked his head at the exasperated sigh he got in return. Normally if his mind would wander during a conversation Squip would shock him or tell him what to say. Since it was Michael, Squip didn't really seem too concerned on what he did or said. He's surprised he didn't trip or walk into anything on their walk home. 

_ “I wouldn't allow you to hurt yourself out of your own clumsiness, but this is becoming a bad habit.”  _

Jeremy wanted to ask what he meant by that, but figured he should focus on his best friend for now. 

“Are you sure you're okay? You've been spacing out a lot recently, bro.” 

“Yeah I'm- I’m alright really.” 

“Because you can always talk to your  _ favorite  _ person, you know?” Michael playfully nudged him, Jeremy bumping their shoulders in return with a roll of the eyes. 

“I know, thanks Michael.” 

He couldn't really, not with this, but the concern and help was appreciated nonetheless. 

Once they bid each other farewell Jeremy slowly dragged himself up the stairs, lazily throwing his backpack on the floor and tossed himself onto the bed. He let out a sigh of relief as he rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling until his Squip materialized above him. 

“Your posture is getting worse by the days.” 

Ah here it came. A brief rundown on all the things he needed to be criticized for today. 

“I'm not criticizing you, Jeremy. I keep daily results of how you did verbally and physically. You did well on your popular peers, however your mind lost focus seven times today-” 

Did he really space out that much? 

“-Yes, you did. Seeming as I am a major part of your.. Conflicting emotions, I advise that we get this over with now.” 

With that said Jeremy instantly sat up feeling a rush of embarrassment, the Squip glitching from the contact, but adjusting to sit on his bed. He was in no way ready for this talk. It was bad enough he had to get lectured on how many times he's allowed to masturbate. Or if he was even allowed to period.

“This isn't as bad as your sexual needs, but it would be near it.” 

“Can we please just- stop talking about that?” Jeremy’s face burned as he could no longer keep eye contact with the Squip. Part of him dreaded this conversation, wishing a black hole could just open up from under his bed, and another part anxious on how it would go.    
  
Squip only rolls his eyes at his internal struggle.

“Pursuing a relationship with me would be futile to your cool status. In fact, your peers may start to question why you aren't ever seen with anyone.” Jeremy couldn't surpass the bitter thoughts running through his mind as to why they would even be concerned with his love life- 

“Ow!” Jeremy shot a glare at the Squip’s unimpressed face, the small jolt having his attention again. 

“ _ However  _ there is a possibility with time they could see you as either a loner or an aromantic, someone who doesn't have any romantic attractions, which could result positively. Most of your peers seem to be accepting of different sexual orientations.”    
  
Lying about-    
  
“-Your sexuality may make you uneasy, but it’s up to you determine what you wish to come out as. I was merely offering up another suggestion.”

The lanky teen relaxed, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding. He already went through coming to terms that he was bisexual ages ago. The only other person who knew was Michael, and maybe he'd be understanding if him and the Squip were to date? Become an item? Whatever they could be. If he even had a shot in the first place.

“It has been approximately forty-three days since you've experienced these emotions and I thought given time you would find someone else to be worthy of your affection, though that does not seem the case. And now I have to take matters into my own hands.” 

“O-okay?” He wasn't really sure what the Squip had in mind but it made him feel tense.

“You lack attraction towards your female and male classmates, and yet you're attracted to a super quantum unit intel processor.” Squip stated plainly. 

“Geez, yeah I know. It's just weird, okay? I can't help it, I don't really know how to anyway.” Jeremy flushed, shifting uneasily. Top ten most awkward convos he's ever had to go through. 

“You are the one making this awkward, Jeremy. Logically if I distance myself there's an outcome where your feelings for me are ceased. However another outcome suggests you grow dependent of me and your emotional state becomes frail. Without me you'll never become cool, so I suppose that erases that option.” 

“Can't we just give it a try?” 

Before he can blink Squip is hovering into his personal space which causes him to lean back awkwardly using his hands to support himself on the bed. The light blue eyes staring at him makes his mind unable process what's happening.

“What-” 

“Are you sure you're capable of handling me in that way, Jeremy?” Squip says it so quiet, but it's alluring in a way that makes Jeremy’s mouth go dry. 

The lanky teen doesn't get a chance to answer as Squip rest his lips on his. He knows going by logic it's not real, but the way Squip messes with his nerves it feels real to him. 

When Squip leans back he stares approvingly at a dazed Jeremy, pleased with his work. Jeremy lets his index and middle finger rest on his lips when Squip begins to speak again. 

“Given your hormonal history that will do for now, it's efficient that we take this slow.” Jeremy's shoulders slumped. The first kiss he gets in years and he has to wait again. Great. He didn't see how waiting was efficient, but if Squip wanted to take their relationship slow he could respect that. Though he really was getting tired of being told things ‘were efficient for his own benefit’. 

“Now Jeremy if we continued it would overload you and you still have homework to do. Plus this will allow you to experience delayed gratification.”

Sighing Jeremy stares down at his backpack not keen on working after  _ that _ , but the implication he'll be rewarded later on perks up his mood if only by a bit. If Squip can kiss he wonders what else he could do. Maybe making out is a possibility or would it be possible to go further with him or-

“Perhaps it might benefit you gaining experience from me,” Jeremy gets knocked out his thoughts and can't help rolling his eyes at how the comment sounded smug coming from him. “And Jeremy, I'll allow you just this once to go relieve yourself.” 

“Huh- oh.” Jeremy stared down at his jeans, letting his hands cover up his rather awkward boner. When his head raised back up Squip was thankfully gone. He laid back in his bed, resting his eyes awaiting the embarrassment to fade away. 

Well, who was he to disobey Squip?

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can just kind of, let your mind wonder on that last part sorry that this was kind of short fhfhgyrjsm I love this ship and have literally no one to talk about it with for some obvious reasons rest in pieces me  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
